Taste the Rainbow
by Darth-Joker
Summary: Magical girls were a delusion of the brilliant but eccentric Akemi Homura. The truth is much different. The truth is that Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura are all "normal" girls attending Mitakihara Middle School. The truth is that Madoka and Sayaka are two best friends that may soon be more than friends... A short 4-chapter story of intense love and romance. For MadoSaya fans.
1. Chapter 1

_Taste__ the __Rain__bow_

**Chapter 1**

About a month has passed since Akemi Homura joined the school I attend, Mitakihara Middle School. Unfortunately, Homura has major health issues, and she occasionally suffers from delusional episodes. I do feel sorry for Homura, but I must admit that part of the reason I wish that Homura wasn't like this is so that Madoka wouldn't spend so much time with her.

I know it's horrible of me to feel that way, but I can't help it. Whereas Madoka and I, often along with Hitomi, would always hang out together after school and on weekends, I'm now increasingly left to myself, and it leaves me feeling kinda lonely. There are now many days when Madoka visits Homura in the hospital, or when Madoka walks Homura home from school to look after her, or when Madoka helps Homura with her school work. Madoka being so frequently torn away from me because of Homura has made me more keenly aware of my depth of feelings for her.

I'm a lesbian. Or, at least, I'm attracted to other girls in ways that most girls are attracted to guys. I don't have any real interest in guys, though I do admire Hitomi's boyfriend Kyousuke. He's a fantastic violinist! But I don't feel any passion for him himself, just his music.

The person I've long felt deep love and attraction for is Madoka.

But Madoka is such a normal feminine girl, as innocent and wonderful as she is. I see little reason to think that she's a lesbian, as she talked about how it would be wonderful to get love letters like the ones Hitomi used to get from guys in our class.

So you think I wouldn't be jealous of Madoka getting closer to Homura, right? Well, I just can't help my feelings here. And it's getting harder to hide them…

"Sayaka, you've been unusually quiet lately." Madoka says to me while we eat next to each other on the pure white rooftop of our school, during lunch hour.

"Sorry…" I reply, very casually, while I chow down on a rice ball, "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Is it anything I can help with?" Madoka asks, in an increasingly concerned tone of voice.

_Sigh_… Do you have to sound so concerned about me, Madoka? Do you have to make me love you even more when I know you are beyond my reach, now more than ever?

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I tell Madoka, in a depressed tone since I know what I'm saying isn't exactly honest here.

Then I felt something move in me. I felt a desire to force some issues with Madoka; issues that I found increasingly hard to just calmly accept.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" I said, changing my tone of voice to sound a bit more alert and alarmed, "I'm a bit worried about _you_, Madoka. You've really gone above and beyond to help out Homura! I can tell that Homura has really come to rely on you a lot. You're not finding that stressful or tiresome at all?"

Madoka initially looks a bit surprised by what I said here. But then she looks more contemplative as she carefully considers what I said.

"Don't worry." she states, "I enjoy spending time with Homura! I mean, there's a lot of work to helping her out, yeah, but she's a very interesting person. These delusions she has are just amazing… Do you know that she has a recurring delusion in which you and I are both like magical girls from some sort of anime show?!"

"Next you'll tell me that the new famous JPop Idol _Mami Tomoe_ is in Homura's delusions with us." I jokingly replied.

"Wow… how did you know?!" Madoka asked in shock.

"I was just joking." I answered, "Though it is funny that Homura apparently likes the same type of TV shows and music that you and I do."

"Right." Madoka replied, "So once Homura gets caught up on her school work, and has more free time, I hope that you, her, Hitomi, and I can all spend a lot of time together!"

Madoka smiled widely while saying that. Such a sweet, innocent girl… Such a wonderful friend… My heart aches at not being able to have her as my girlfriend, while I feel shame over the jealousy I currently feel towards Homura. Shame over that, and over what I'm about to say.

"Look, Madoka, you do realize that Hitomi is kind of busy now that she has a boyfriend, _right_?" I asked rhetorically, "Once you find a special someone in life, you don't always have time for group activities."

Madoka seemed crestfallen over what I just said to her. It made me feel even more horrible about myself. But it also made me feel increasingly agitated over the broader situation.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Madoka admitted in a melancholic tone, "But you, Homura, and I could all spend time together, right?"

Madoka's expectation here was reasonable. And it was fair. And I hated to be sucked into being the bad guy again. So I took a different approach.

"Do you think Homura would want that?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't Homura want that?" Madoka asked in turn, "Homura has never given me the impression that she dislikes you. Not when the two of us talk about you. Well… I think she finds you a bit intimidating, but when I tell her about the _real_ you, she seems to accept what I have to say there. So…"

"That's not what I meant by my question." I interjected.

"What do you mean then?" Madoka asked.

"What I mean is…" I began in uneasy answer, "What I mean is that I think that Homura likes you as _more_ than just a friend."

And I should know, because I like you the same way, Madoka…

While Madoka has a certain innocent naivety to her, she thankfully tends to catch on quickly once the truth is laid bare.

"…You think that Homura has a crush on me?" Madoka asked, "You think… she's a lesbian?"

"Well, she _does_ look at you a certain way…" I replied, "There _are_ hints there. It's not _that_ hard to tell…"

Madoka became silent and very contemplative for a few seconds after that.

"Homura doesn't look at me any differently than you do, Sayaka." she finally says.

That one line was so very sharp, striking like an arrow straight through the heart…

It made me shyly turn my head away from Madoka, while I tried in vain to stop myself from blushing.

"L-Let's head back to class…" I began in stammering statement, while I rose to a standing position "I-I'll…"

"Wait…" Madoka said, as though a light-bulb just went off over her head, "Do _you_ have a crush on me?"

That question stopped me in my tracks, and caused me to place an enclosed hand over my heart. Madoka stood up behind me while she asked the question.

"D-Don't be silly" I began in nervously smiling reply, as I turned my head to face Madoka, "I-If I felt that way about you, I w-would have told you…"

"You _do_ feel that way about me, don't you?" Madoka asked, as I could tell she was seeing through my very poor attempt to deny it.

I sighed deeply.

"Look." I said, after turning away from Madoka, and recomposing myself, "Let's talk about it some other time, Ok? You're my best friend, and that's…"

Then I felt something that shocked me, while also feeling so very good to me. I felt Madoka suddenly but gently wrap her arms around my waist from behind! I felt Madoka lean her head against my shoulders.

"I'm so happy!" Madoka said, "I've felt the same way about you for so long, but I never thought it was even possible that…"

Wait… this _can't_ be happening. Can it? Have I misjudged Madoka all this time?!

"A-are you saying you have a crush on me?!" I asked Madoka, as I quickly released myself from her embrace and turned to face her with a shocked expression on my face.

"Well, um… _he he_…" Madoka replied, shyly squirming a bit while blushing up a storm.

"But Madoka, you wanted to get love letters like Hitomi did!" I exclaimed, "And geez, I even told you that I wanted you to be my wife! How could you…"

"I thought you were joking." Madoka quickly interjected with an answer, "I thought you were just trying to cheer me up since I wasn't getting love letters like Hitomi was. I never said that I wanted to get love letters from boys _specifically_, Sayaka…"

I then swallowed hard. It really was happening. It really was! Oh wow, how should I…

"Anyway, if you have a crush on me then…" Madoka said, "You should know that I also have a crush on you. I mean, I'm happy with our friendship. You're my best friend! But if you want more than that, then so do I."

My heart was racing right now. And I think that Madoka's heart was also racing.

Tears rushed to my eyes, and I felt an overwhelming desire to hug Madoka tightly right now and accept her every word!

"Yes, I want that." I said, while I tightly embraced Madoka, and nestled my head alongside her's, "I've wanted that for so long, Madoka!"

And then our long years of platonic friendship turned into a radiantly romantic rainbow of possibilities…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sayaka and I have been girlfriends for about two months now. They've been two of the happiest months of my life! This is especially true of our first month as girlfriends.

During our first month as girlfriends, Sayaka and I went on a lot of dates together. They weren't all that different from how we spent time together just as friends before, but there was a streaking sparkling spice of romance in the air that made it all seem so much more meaningful, and magical.

I still remember when Sayaka and I first kissed each other. It was after we had been girlfriends for about a week. Sayaka was so _very _nervous when she asked me if she could kiss me. Her shyness was _so_ adorable to me, which thankfully helped to make me feel a little less shy myself! Sayaka slowly, and with a bit of shaking, pressed her slightly puckered lips up to my own. I tried to remain smooth and calm for her sake, and I gently placed my hands on her shoulders as we kissed each other. But I couldn't stay calm for long because of how very good it felt. I could tell from the look in Sayaka's eyes as she gazed into mine… I could tell by that look after we kissed for the first time… how deeply Sayaka loved me. It almost made me cry for joy. As it was, water droplets did form in my eyes.

But not all of our time together was as intense as that. We still had plenty of fun and relaxation when spending time together. We watched a lot of movies together, played games together, held hands as we walked to school together. A lot of it was pure bliss to me, and I think that was true for Sayaka as well.

We kept our relationship private from Hitomi, as tricky as that was. This is because Hitomi considers this sort of relationship "forbidden love". I hope Hitomi's views there will change in time, but it's probably best to not force the issue now.

Meanwhile, Homura was impressively sharp! She quickly caught on to the fact that Sayaka and I were now girlfriends to one another. Homura initially seemed a bit sad over that, but she soon became supportive of me, and said that she just wanted me to be happy after everything that I had done for her. Homura is a very nice girl. I hope she'll meet her own special someone in time. She's certainly doing really well at school thanks to how Hitomi chose to help out Homura at my encouragement! This was doubly useful as it also freed up more time for just Sayaka and I.

During our second month as girlfriends, we became increasingly close. We'd chat on our cellphones to each other at least a half-hour to an hour each night before we went to sleep. Except on the weekends, when it wasn't needed, since now we slept over each other's house just about every weekend.

Sayaka and I spent a lot of time cuddling together and giggling shyly a bit while we slowly fell asleep in one another's beds. It's kind of silly to talk about, but I have to admit it all felt so nice, comforting, and wonderful to me. Sayaka's touch is very gentle and soothing… except when she tickles me of course! But that tickling can be exciting and invigorating sometimes, and Sayaka usually times it well and doesn't let it go too far. Sayaka also is very careful in _where_ she touches me. Even with us as girlfriends, she has almost never acted with the slightest bit of perversion towards me. It's such a pure love we have shown each other…

But there was one exception. After we had been girlfriends for almost two months, there was one Friday night when Sayaka had the house to herself since her parents were celebrating their Wedding Anniversary at a nearby restaurant. With Sayaka's parents not home, I eventually found myself sitting sideways on her lap, while she sat on the edge of her bed. She softly ran her fingers through my hair, and caressed my arms, and petted the parts of my legs that were showing just beneath the hem of my skirt. It felt so incredibly nice…

I returned her caresses as best I could, and I could tell that each of us were getting so totally caught up in the touch and feeling of the other one. We finally kissed each other very soft and tenderly, but also very long and moistly. When our kiss at last ended, Sayaka gazed dreamily into my eyes, while my eyes probably looked dreamy to her…

"I love you, Madoka…" she said with such admiration, longing, and passion.

"I love you too, Sayaka…" I managed in blushing reply, stated as sweetly as I could manage.

Sayaka seemed so moved by me saying that. She kissed me again, this time with such forceful pressure and desire. I have to admit it overwhelmed me a bit.

But what most overwhelmed me was how Sayaka's hands started to move to places she had never let them move before. It was clear that an intoxicating mixture of love and lust was overcoming Sayaka right now.

As stunned as I was by it, I quickly determined in my own heart and mind that I was Ok with it. I was Ok with Sayaka seducing me this night if she wanted to. I was Ok with making love to her if that is what she wanted… So I didn't resist at all, and I let Sayaka take the lead. Perhaps that was a mistake, in retrospect.

I squealed a bit when Sayaka's frenzied hands found themselves pressed over my breasts, and pinched a bit too hardly at my nipples through the fabric of my school uniform top.

Sayaka was instantly alarmed at the sound I made, and apologized profusely as she saw me wince in pain.

"Ma-Madoka…" she said, with a horrified tone to her voice, "I'm so sorry! I never meant for it to hurt like that."

"I-It's Ok." I tried to reassure her, while I was shaking a bit from the experience, "W-We can continue i-if you…"

"No, I'm not going to hurt you like that." Sayaka said, with a touch of self-loathing, "I never should have let myself get out of control like that…"

"It's Ok." I said, more forcefully this time, as I knew that Sayaka has an unfortunate tendency to think too little and harshly of herself, "It didn't hurt _that_ much. And I'm sure that…"

"But it did hurt _some_." Sayaka said, "And that's horrible of me."

After making a deep sigh, Sayaka gently shifted me off of her lap, and onto the side of the bed. Sayaka then stood up, and moved towards the door.

"I'll get something for us to drink, Ok?" Sayaka asked me, while turning back at me with this slightly sad and slightly desperate look on her face.

I could tell that Sayaka wanted to put this behind her as fast as she possibly could. At the time, I decided to give Sayaka the relief she wanted instead of trying to convince her that it wasn't such a big deal anyway.

Sayaka brought back some juice for us to drink, and it tasted good. We then watched some music videos on the computer in her room before we went to bed.

We cuddled under her bed covers as we always do, but this time it was a bit different. Sayaka's hold was looser, and less snug. I could tell she was still afraid of hurting me.

"Good night, sweetheart…" she said in this deeply apologetic tone of voice.

"Good night, my love…" I replied, as I wanted to reassure her that everything was Ok.

We then fell asleep. But things became very different after that night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About a month has passed since… since my overzealousness hurt Madoka. I've been very careful since that time to not allow my… _baser_ desires to take hold. Madoka is very precious to me. She's my best friend, my girlfriend, and the person I love with all my heart. I can't allow myself to ever lose control around her again. I could never forgive myself for that!

So over the past month, I've intentionally made our relationship more relaxed and lowkey. I still sometimes hold hands with Madoka when we walk alongside one another, but my grip is looser than before. I share quick hugs with her, and maybe a quick peck on the cheeks, when I drop her off at her place, or she drops me off at mine. But I don't indulge myself. I can't afford to.

"How are things going with Homura lately?" I asked Madoka, after we took a seat next to each other on the pure white rooftop of our school.

"Homura is really getting great at school." Madoka answered, while smiling slightly, "She now has the second highest marks in class, just behind Hitomi."

"That's good to hear." I reply, almost absent-mindedly, "Well, I guess it's time to dig in to my…"

"Wait, no, I have something for you." Madoka quickly interjected, with a tone of urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit startled by Madoka acting like this.

Madoka then handed me a small cylindrical container, which had a frilly handkerchief attached to it. After blinking in surprise, I opened it up to see what was inside. It was a very nicely done meal of omurice, with ketchup in the shape of a heart squirted on top of it!

"A bento? For me?" I asked Madoka.

"Yeah." Madoka said, while blushing a bit, and sounding slightly shy.

"… But why?" I asked.

"… Why not?" Madoka asked in turn, "This is the sort of thing a girl does for the person she loves, right?"

Then I noticed something that deeply concerned me.

"Madoka… you're crying!" I exclaimed, as tears started to seep from Madoka's eyes.

Madoka wiped her tears, while pushing me away from doing so for her.

"I miss how close we were before." Madoka said, "Now, I feel like there's an awkward wall between us. I feel like you're always keeping me at arm's length. …I want us to be closer, Sayaka!"

Madoka's words stunned me, and left me feeling divided. The idea of being closer to Madoka was like a dream to me, but still… can I trust myself in such a situation? Will my passions run too high again, causing me to hurt Madoka again? But at the moment, it seemed like I was hurting Madoka anyway…

"Thank you for the wonderful bento…" I replied in the sweetest tone of voice I could, "My… my feelings for you haven't changed, Madoka. I… I just want us to take it slowly for now, Ok?"

Madoka said nothing to that. All she did was look downwards with a touch of sadness and disappointed. There was a discomforting tension in the air. To try to break it, I sighed, and decided to dig into the bento!

"Well, I'm not going to let your great gift go to waste!" I exclaimed, forcing a smile, "_**Itadakimsau!**_"

I then eagerly started eating the bento Madoka had prepared for me.

As surprising as this gift from Madoka was, it was much less startling than what Madoka would do next…

"This is super scrumptious, Madoka!" I exclaimed, with it about half-eat, "What recipe did you…"

Before I could finish my question, I felt a sudden shiver rush up from the side of my mouth to the top of my head. Unlike most shivers though, this one felt _good_. Good… and wet. Like the moisture of lips.

"Ma-Madoka?!" I exclaimed in question.

Madoka had just stuck out her tongue to lick the corner of my mouth.

"…You had some ketchup on your face." Madoka said, as she appeared very pleased with what she had just done, "So I wanted to clean it off for you…"

Madoka then leaned her face in towards me, with these… powerfully penetrating bedroom eyes of hers. Our faces were now turned towards each other, and our eyes were locked in contact. It was almost enough to make my heart melt! I felt some nervous sweat take form on the brow of my head, and I took a quick gulp for added courage.

"T-that's inappropriate, Madoka." I replied, before turning my head away from her, and closing my eyes.

"…Why?" Madoka asked, in a slightly pouty tone of voice, "Why, Sayaka? Don't we love one another?!"

"Of-of course we do." I said, as I instinctively wanted to comfort Madoka, "But Madoka, still…"

"You don't hug me like you used to." Madoka said, "You don't kiss me like you used to. I miss that closeness between us… It's breaking my heart, Sayaka…"

Hearing Madoka say this moved me to tears. I put down the rest of the bento, and proceeded to gingerly and gently wrap my arms around Madoka's upper torso, and nestle my head next to hers.

"I'm sorry." I said to her, "I've probably become too distant towards you. I'll try to be warmer from now on."

"…Even now your touch feels light to me." Madoka complains.

"Madoka… that's not fair!" I exclaim, growing irritated with Madoka's romantic perfectionism, "I'm trying my best here!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Madoka replied, "But I don't want to slowly erode the barriers that now exist between us. I want to _completely bust through them_, Sayaka!"

"… You-you're asking for too much." I reply, as I just didn't feel ready for what I think Madoka wanted here.

"Then how about this." Madoka countered, with a compromise suggestion, "It's been almost a month since we had a sleepover together. Could I sleep over your home this coming Friday?"

"I… well…" I began in uneasy reply, having some misgivings about the idea.

But as I looked into Madoka's teary puppy dog eyes, and needy face, I just couldn't say "no". So I sighed and capitulated.

"Ok, fine." I stated, giving in, "We can have a sleepover together this coming Friday night."

"Yay!" Madoka exclaimed, with such child-like exuberance, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Geez…" I replied, although I had to admit, it was nice to be hugged by Madoka like this.

Well, there have been plenty of ups and downs in my relationship with Madoka. And I wonder which of the two would come this coming Friday night?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In one sense, my heart had longed for this night for a month now. But in another sense, my heart had longed for this night for a lifetime…

I've grown deeply in love with Sayaka. Deeply desiring of her compliments, her support, her _touch_. The decline of all three over the past month has left me feeling like there's a hole in my heart that desperately needs to be filled. That there's a part of myself that is simply incomplete if Sayaka is not there to acknowledge it, and love it.

It's very silly for me to think like this, I know. Wasn't I happy being 'just friends' with Sayaka for several years? Yes, that is true. But then you can't miss what you never have. Once you have a magical and soothing romance, it is only natural to want that to return! And so that is my aim this Friday night. It is a Friday night that I've planned in detail… May I have the courage and confidence to see my plans through to completion.

Sayaka and I start out our evening sleepover together easy enough. We're both still wearing our student uniforms. Sayaka's parents won't be home tonight, so that provides welcomed privacy. Sayaka and I play some video games, joke around a bit, and watch the new Mami Tomoe music video which was totally cool! The new Mami Tomie video involved her teaming up with an edgy alternative music artist named Kyouko Sakura. They made a more effective duo than I thought they would!

There was nothing particularly romantic until Sayaka and I listened to some classical music through her iPod, as we sat down next to each other on her bedroom floor. We shared the two earpieces, with each of us having one earpiece in one ear. This forced our heads close together. I could tell this closeness between us was creating some sexual tension between Sayaka and I. Good… that's what I wanted.

Sayaka was blushing a bit, and so was I. We could feel and hear each other's breath. And then, during a high moment in the music, I took the plunge! I shifted my head slightly to kiss Sayaka on the lips!

Sayaka looked stunned by the gesture, as a small drip of saliva briefly stretched between our lips after I ended the forceful kiss. Sayaka looked into my eyes with a decidedly startled look on her face. But to her credit, she remained calm and didn't make any sudden noises.

"I felt the moment was right for a gesture like that…" I said softly and sweetly to Sayaka, while I closed my eyes and blush.

Sayaka then lightly touched her lips with her finger, with an uncertain look on her eyes.

"Well… it was nice." she admitted, while shyly looking away from me, "Still, that was kind of shocking, Ma…"

"If you find shocking things nice…" I said, with a mischievous grin, "Then you'll _love_ what I do next…."

My heart was beating fast now… I almost gave in to the feeling of being too bashful to do what I was about to do… but no, I had to _arouse_ Sayaka. I had to carefully and lovingly seduce her. To achieve the passionate bond that I wanted with her!

I stood up, and quickly pulled off my student uniform skirt. My striped pink panties were now visible. Sayaka's eyes couldn't help but to grow wide while staring at them.

"You find my lower body very attractive… right?" I asked Sayaka.

"I-I…" Sayaka said nervously, while still shocked at me suddenly stripping off my skirt in front of her, "T-that's beside the point, Madoka."

"It's flattering that you admit to it." I said, while smiling shyly a bit, and blushing, "Not that you have to… I notice your attempts to force your gaze away from me while we change in the girl's locker room together. I can tell how much you want to look at me while I change out of my skirt and into my bloomers…"

"H-Hey now!" Sayaka said, coming to a standing position, "I-I'm not some pervert, Madoka!"

"There's nothing perverted about it." I replied, "It's the natural appreciation, affection, and longing that two committed lovers have for each other, Sayaka…"

I then walk over to her, and whisper to her, "Let's get comfortable on the bed…"

Sayaka is so stunned by my actions that she thankfully puts up little resistance. I gently move and pull the two of us unto her bed, with us now kneeling opposite of one another, upon her large and comfy bed. That's when I start removing her student uniform top…

I can tell that Sayaka is breathing heavily, and is nervously sweating. She's truly stunned by my actions here. But a part of her… a _big_ part of her… must want it as well, or she'd be resisting me. Finally, I unbutton the inside shirt of her student uniform top, allowing her soft supple breasts more freedom. I see her frilly bluish bra.

"T-that's enough…" I hear Sayaka protest, "Why are you…?!"

"Because I love you." I say, as strongly as I can, while my eyes gaze intensely into hers.

"Because I want you…" I reply, admittedly with a touch of shame, as I turn my eyes shyly away from her.

"… I love you too." Sayaka said with deep sympathy, after composing herself, "But Madoka, this isn't any way to…"

"I'm not going to stop." I quickly interjected, "I can't stop now. What I'm doing now… comes from the deepest reaches of my heart. It comes from the core of my being. If you want me to stop… you'll have to stop me through force."

"Ma-Madoka!" Sayaka exclaims in alarm.

"It's not a threat…" I replied, "You're stronger than me. We both know that. There's nothing I can do right now unless you want me to. Deep down, you want this as much as I do."

That made tears stream out of Sayaka's eyes.

"Yes, I do." she admitted, while slightly choked up, "But most importantly, I don't want to hurt you again."

"And that's why I'm taking the lead." I replied, "To show you that we can come together, as lovers, without hurting one another."

I then pressed my lips tightly against Sayaka's, and I slid my hand inside of her unbuttoned shirt and over her frilly bluish bra. I fondled her breasts through the pleasing fabric. Sayaka whimpered slightly at the sensation while we kissed.

I then pushed her down unto the bed, with me on top of her. Our kisses were exceptionally wet, our head and hand movements frenzied. We began groping each other with such indescribable need. Sayaka was gradually relenting, both to my words and her own desires. I felt her fingertips slide up the back of my legs, and then under the leg openings of my panties. Sayaka then lightly pinched the curvy bottoms of my butt cheeks. The sensation was both wondrously ticklish and sexually arousing. I couldn't help but giggle at it.

"I know just how to turn you on…" I said to her, while I gazed down into her eyes, with a big, proud smile on my face.

Sayaka's face looked totally lost in the moment. I could tell from her heavy breathing, and blissful facial expression, that she now wanted this as much as I did.

"You do feel very nice, Madoka…" Sayaka admitted, with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"That's perfect…" I replied, "Because my body _aches_ for your touch, Sayaka…"

I then sat up, putting a bit of distance between Sayaka and myself. I slowly stripped out of my remaining clothes. I wanted to destroy whatever inhibitions Sayaka had left, so I hoped that my slow undressing would do that for her. Her eyes shamelessly followed my every undressing gesture, so I was pleased and pumped at the thought that this was working. Finally, I pulled my panties down , while I stood off to the side of the bed, with my waist level to Sayaka's eyes.

"Wow, Madoka, you're really wet!" Sayaka exclaimed, as my crotch region was indeed glistening right now.

"It's because I want to feel you _there_, Sayaka…" I said, my heart beating ever more forcefully, my nerves feeling electrified with sexual sparks.

Sayaka gulped nervously.

"I-I don't know how good I'll be…"

"It's the first time for both of us…" I said, "Just do what comes naturally…"

Sayaka then slid her head towards my crotch, and gently grabbed hold of my sides. Gingerly… very gingerly… she starting licking my vaginal opening.

My whole body shuddered in delight at how that felt, while my head leaned backwards, I gasped softly, and my eyes closed.

Sayaka's lips and tongue gradually became more bold and adventurous. Her tongue traced over my vaginal folds, causing me to release a series of soft moans. I felt my thighs quake gently from the slowly building pleasure that Sayaka was now imparting on me. My face became contorted and screwed up in response to it. My… strawberry began to ripen.

And then Sayaka's lips… her sweet, smooth lips… formed around my strawberry like Sayaka was sucking an actual strawberry. And then the sucking began.

"…_**~Aaahhh!**_" I exclaimed breathlessly, as tear droplets formed in the corners of my eyes.

Sayaka hungrily continued, clearly delighting in my most feminine region laid bare. Her lips and tongue caused jolts of immense pleasure to course through my entire body. My loins felt like they were lit in a purifying blaze! It felt _so good…_

I don't know how long Sayaka orally aroused me like this… my mind almost went blank from the amazing sensation of pleasing relief that it shot through every pore of my being… so I lost track of time… But after a significant stretch of time, probably a few minutes, I _came_. My juices flowed over Sayaka's nose, face, and chin. I released the softest of whimpers as Sayaka brought me to climax.

Sayaka and I were now both breathing heavily. We both took a moment to compose ourselves. Sayaka grabbed a towel that was conveniently near her bed, and used it to dry her face.

"D-did that feel good, Madoka?" she asked shyly, after a tense silence.

"I've never felt anything better…" I replied, in complete honesty.

"I'm glad…" Sayaka responded, "But still, s-should we…"

"_Yes_." I replied, as I leaned downwards to wrap my arms around her head, and press my naked frame up against hers, "Please, let me do for you what you just did for me…"

"O-Ok…" Sayaka said nervously, but also with crackling excitement in her voice.

I slowly undressed Sayaka, removing the rest of her clothes. She was already wet from having stimulated me.

"I see you enjoyed it too." I teased.

"W-well, it was like tasting a delicious strawberry…" Sayaka said, trying to break the tense atmosphere with a bit of levity.

"Then let me taste your delicious _blueberry_ in turn…" I replied, teasingly.

Sayaka didn't hold her voice as much as I had. As I began flicking my tongue all over her vagina, I could hear her release an intoxicating mixture of whimpers and moans.

"Madoka…" she said, "Madoka… Madoka!"

The way she kept repeating my name, each time louder and more passionate than the last, spurred me onward. It was the sweetest of affirmations, telling me that I was giving Sayaka exactly what she wanted. I was so glad…

"_**Madoka!**_" she cried at last, as I brought her to climax, and her juices coated my face and chin.

I then shifted my body upwards, and gazed lovingly into Sayaka's eyes. We looked at each other with such unreleased passion.

"You're everything I ever wanted…" Sayaka said, tears in her eyes, lost in the moment.

"And being useful to you is all that I'll ever need…" I replied.

We then kissed passionately, and fell asleep in one another's loving embrace. It was a "sleepover" I'll never forget…


End file.
